


Un regalo inesperado

by Joker_Coker



Category: Bantang Boys, bts
Genre: M/M, Sex, bts - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin tiene un regalo para Yoongi, un buen regalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un regalo inesperado

Aquella noche Yoongi estaba algo cansado, cosa muy común en él, pero sus energías parecieron fluir de nuevo cuando Jimin se presentó en la casa con una pequeña bolsa en la que se podía leer claramente “la casa de ensueño”. Suga sabía perfectamente qué era ese lugar y dónde estaba, lo había visitado muchas veces con Namjoon, sólo como acompañante claro está. Él era un chico que, a pesar de mostrarse receloso, le gustaba mucho el cariño y los achuchones tiernos.

El mayor se acercó a su compañero y sonrió travieso, estaba seguro que Jimin se había comprado algún juguete sexual para desahogarse antes de los ensayos o incluso después, para Yoongi, Jimin era un chico con mucha energía. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando el menor extendió la bolsa golpeándole el pecho, le miró pícaramente y sonrió lleno de seguridad. Algo recorrió la espalda de Suga, como un escalofrío helado que hacía que el mal presentimiento creciese por segundos.

—Es un regalo para nosotros, hyung –murmuró Jimin antes de colarse por la puerta de la cocina y desaparecer dejando el eco de una risa divertida tras él.

La situación era un tanto confusa para el mayor, pero antes de que cualquiera de los otros chicos apareciese por el pasillo y lo encontrase sujetando aquella bolsa incriminatoria volvió a su habitación a, al parecer, esconderse. Yoongi chasqueó la lengua molesto, Jimin quería gastarle una broma pero él no le veía la gracia a aquello, cientos de veces Namjoon le había narrado lo bien que se lo pasaba con Seokjin. Además, cientos de veces le había acompañado y sabía muy bien la clase de objetos que se vendían en esa tienda, siempre que Namjoon cogía alguno de esos aparatos se le ponía la carne de gallina pensando en cómo y con quién lo iba a usar. Aunque sabía perfectamente que con él no sería, porque Yoongi era un chico que a pesar de las tentaciones no caía tan fácilmente.  
Volvió a mirar la bolsita que descansaba encima del escritorio mientras él, acostado sobre el colchón, divagaba en el porqué de aquel estúpido juego que Jimin se había sacado de la nada.

—Un regalo para nosotros… —murmuró mientras casi adormilado volvía a fijar la vista sobre la bolsa— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, enano?

Antes de que pudiese cerrar por completo los párpados para dormirse, Hoseok abrió la puerta tan rápido como un huracán, siempre lleno de energía, y comenzó a rebuscar en el montón de ropa que adornaba la esquina izquierda de la habitación. Yoongi se levantó rápidamente e intentó acercarse a la bolsa que descansaba sobre la mesa antes de que el rapero se diese cuenta, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Hoseok se giró y descubrió a Yoongi abalanzándose sobre la bolsa, rápidamente se le dibujó una sonrisa y olvidó lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes ahí, pillín? –preguntó con ese tono agudo que tanto sacaba de quicio a Suga.

—¡Nada! –añadió rápidamente el aludido, se sentó en la cama e intentó ocultar la bolsa de la vista de su compañero.

—¡Vamos, enséñamelo! ¡Al fin te has animado a comprarte algo en la tienda! –Hoseok no dudó ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre Yoongi y comenzar una lucha para ver quién se quedaba al final con la posesión de la bolsa. La lucha no duró mucho, Yoongi tiene mucho carácter pero en fuerza física le ganan la mayoría así que pronto se rindió a la insistencia de Hoseok y el paquete acabó en sus manos—. Está envuelto, ¿no es para ti?

Yoongi asintió pero no dijo nada hasta que Hoseok comenzó a mirarle de manera extraña, seguramente porque había creado alguna excusa rara e incoherente sobre porqué algo que se compra está envuelto para regalo.

—Me lo han regalado –murmuró Yoongi antes de bajar la vista algo avergonzado, aunque su orgullo le obligase a negarlo.

—¿Un regalo? –amplió su enorme boca en una sonrisa que a Suga le volvió a crear otro extraño escalofrío. ¿Por qué todo el mundo esa noche le estaba creando una sensación tan extraña?

—Sí, me lo han regalado hoy, pero… no sé si quiero abrirlo –murmuró esta vez observando a su amigo, que le dedicaba una mirada tierna y comprensiva.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda haber dentro?

Yoongi se quedó paralizado, ¿por qué no quería abrir el regalo? No era por lo que pudiese haber dentro, porque sabía perfectamente lo que podía haber, sino porque si abría ese paquete confirmaría lo que todos aquellos meses había negado. Estaba enamorado de Park Jimin. Miró fijamente hacia Hoseok y luego a la bolsa que brillaba con ese negro esmaltado tan sugerente.

—No me da miedo, es sólo que ya sé lo que hay dentro —intentó disimular el mayor mientras Hoseok sólo asentía.

—Está bien, pero es de mala educación rechazar regalos de este tipo –sonrió dulce—. Sea de quien sea, si te lo ha regalado es que eres importante para él.

Y de nuevo otra punzada más en la espina dorsal, si no fuera porque Hoseok es su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo Yoongi juraría que sabe algo que no quiere decirle. Suspiró de nuevo y con un gesto rápido le robó a J-hope la bolsa de las manos.

—Lo abriré cuando tenga que abrirlo.

—Oh… venga vamos, tío. Si sólo es un regalo, no le des tanta importancia –insistió mientras se tiraba al lado de él en la cama—. Además ya has visitado esa tienda antes, Namjoon nos habló de algunas cosas que te habían llamado la atención.

Un reflejo rojo apareció en las mejillas de Yoongi, aunque en su mente las palabras «Matar a Namjoon» aparecieron enormes para cubrir cualquier pensamiento distinto. El joven rapero miró a su amigo y luego a la bolsa.

—Tienes razón –dijo no muy convencido—. Lo abriré, no me pasará nada si lo abro.

Hoseok asintió más entusiasmado que contento porque su amigo se atreviese a descubrir lo que ese papel dorado con guirnaldas negras escondía. Suga cogió aire, sacó el paquete de la bolsa negra y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba nervioso, quizás prefería estar solo para cuando lo abriese, tenía miedo de encontrarse con cualquier masturbador o disfraz extraño, el pequeño Jimin siempre le jugaba bromas muy pesadas. Miró hacia su amigo y sonrió.

—Preferiría estar solo, si no te importa.

Hoseok le miró entre sorprendido y desilusionado, se levantó dedicándole una última vistazo al paquete que descansaba sobre las piernas de su amigo y asintió, se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Yoongi solo frente a su problema. El rapero observó de nuevo el paquete, lo levantó, agitó e intentó adivinar qué era lo que había en su interior. No era alargado así que su mayor temor fue descartado, tampoco parecía duro, por lo que un masturbador masculino tampoco era, pero sí le llamó la atención que se escuchara un ligero tintineo cuando lo agitaba. Volvió a repetir el gesto y el tintineo le revolvió el estómago. Con la curiosidad inundándole el cuerpo no pudo resistir más la tentación y rompió el precioso envoltorio. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando, en medio de un pañuelo de seda, descansaba un collar de cuero atado a una fina correa de plata.

—¿Pero qué? –Yoongi miró atónito el regalo y no pudo evitar molestarse ante el pensamiento de la locura que se le había pasado a Jimin por la cabeza—. Este imbécil, no ha tenido ninguna gracia.

Enfadado dejó el regalo ya abierto en el escritorio y se tumbó en la cama, con intenciones de dormir, aunque su mente no se lo permitiese puesto que aquel collar oscuro ejercía una presión hipnótica sobre él. Se resistió pero al cabo de unos minutos volvía a estar sentado en el borde de la cama observando atento hacia ese collar.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? –murmuró antes de darse cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse, y esta vez no era Hoseok. Se giró sorprendido y algo cortado— ¡Jiminie!

El joven le miraba con esa sonrisa de niño malcriado y creído dibujada en sus labios, se acercó y se agachó delante de él, quedándose en cuclillas.

—Vaya, vaya –rió divertido—. Estás adorable con las mejillas tan sonrojadas.

Suga le dio un coscorrón y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, para sujetar el collar que supuestamente Jimin le había regalado. El más joven de los dos lo observaba divertido desde el suelo, frotándose suavemente el golpe que le había regalado como bienvenida su hyung.

—¿A qué viene esto? –protestó Yoongi con el collar entre sus dedos dejando que la correa de plata cayese hasta el suelo—. No tiene ninguna gracia, ¿sabes?

—No pretendo que la tenga –sonrió creído.

Yoongi suspiró molesto, estaba muy cabreado, o eso creía, el calor le subía desde la planta de los pies hasta el rostro, un sudor frío se le resbalaba por la espalda y las mejillas le ardían. Y que el engreído de Jimin siguiese sonriéndole de esa manera sólo provocaba que ese calor aumentase.

—Explícate, ¡ahora! –chilló arrojándole el collar.

—Es sencillo, hyung –Jimin se levantó del suelo mientras sujetaba la cadena del collar y éste se balanceaba hacia los lados—. Esto es para ti, y es un regalo para los dos, porque ambos lo disfrutaremos.

Yoongi no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, pero la imagen que le presentaba Jimin era tentadora. El chico sujetaba la cadena y hacía balancearse el collar mientras le miraba travieso. Definitivamente estaba loco si aceptaba aquel juego del menor, pero Suga no quería parecer débil, o incluso ser un cobarde, así que agarró el collar, le miró fijamente y asintió.

—¡Está bien, me pondré ese maldito collar!

Jimin sonrió emocionado, se acercó al mayor y lo besó sin previo aviso, empotrándolo contra la pared contraria a la de la cama. Yoongi opuso resistencia en un principio, puesto que no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte, pero no fue necesaria mucha lucha para caer rendido bajo la influencia de los besos de Jimin. Siempre conseguía que Suga se rindiese a todos sus caprichos con ellos.

Con tremenda agilidad Jimin comenzó a desnudar al mayor, el cual no opuso resistencia. En esos momentos Jimin odiaba que Suga llevase tantas camisetas y sudaderas, en ocasiones se desesperaba y el mayor se desnudaba para su deleite. Con lo sencillo que vestía él siempre, y lo mucho que se complicaba Yoongi. Pero aun así Jimin consiguió despojarse de todas las prendes de parte de arriba. El torso sin definirse, blanco como la leche y desnudo de Yoongi se presentaba ante el menor, que sonreía complacido.

Yoongi frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio para evitar que Jimin se diese cuenta de que estaba avergonzado de la situación. El mayor se acercó al más joven y lo agarró del final de la camiseta levantándosela de manera brusca, para después robarle un beso torpe y nervioso, que Jimin perfeccionó.

Cortaron el beso cuando el aire fue escaso, las miradas se encontraron y Yoongi supo que ya no podía negarse a hacer nada. Jimin cogió el collar y volvió a analizarlo con esa mirada de niño malcriado que tan loco volvía al mayor.

—Date la vuelta –le ordenó.

Yoongi no opuso resistencia, sabía que si protestaba lo único que conseguiría era retrasar más ese momento, puesto que lo que Jimin quería, lo tenía. Y esa noche lo quería a él.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero que los demás nos oigan –le avisó Yoongi antes de ahogar un gemido en su garganta, porque Jimin había decidido saborear un poco más su piel.

—Nadie nos oirá, hyung –las palabras salían entre beso y beso, y la piel de Yoongi comenzaba a erizarse—. Estamos solos en casa, me he ocupado de ello.

Suga no dijo nada, tan sólo soltó una carcajada seca.

—No me esperaba menos de ti, Jiminie.

El menor rió, dejó que Yoongi se relajara y subió por su abdomen sujetando el collar con las dos manos, mientras que su cuerpo aprisionaba al mayor contra él. Yoongi gimió suave cuando sintió la presión del cuero sobre su piel, era una sensación extraña, no se parecía en nada a los pañuelos que solía llevar, lo ahogaba pero a la vez le agradaba. Jimin acarició la piel del objeto y luego agarró con fuerza la cadena de plata, tiró de ella e hizo que Yoongi se girara hacia él.

—Vamos Yoongi, ven con tu Jiminnie a jugar –aquella frase no le agradó mucho al mayor, pero antes de que pudiese protestar el más joven tiró de la cadena acercándole más a él.

—Eres… —antes de que Yoongi terminase con la seguramente negativa definición de Jimin, éste aprisionó los labios del mayor contra los suyos mientras que la mano que no sujetaba la cadena comenzaba a acariciarle el torso pálido.

Yoongi intentó luchar contra el ataque furtivo del menor pero no pudo resistirse demasiado. La lengua de Jimin sabía perfectamente dónde acariciar, qué saborear y cómo deslizarse para hacer que el mayor se rindiese ante él. La mano bajó hasta encontrarse con la ligera zona abultada, que necesitaba atención. Yoongi gimió cuando sintió la presión de la palma de Jimin sobre su miembro ya casi despierto, que reaccionó comenzando a crecer por debajo de la tela. La fricción de la mano de Jimin comenzó a aumentar, acto que produjo que Yoongi se abalanzara contra los labios de éste y los devorase arrancándole un gemido placentero. La lengua del mayor recorrió sus labios, cuello y mentón, le acarició el pecho y no se detuvo cuando el más joven soltó su miembro para poder sujetarse en pie, ya que la fuerza de Yoongi lo estaba desequilibrando.

Jimin tiró de nuevo de la cadena y de un suave empujón separó al mayor de él. Yoongi lo miraba excitado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto Su respiración era entrecortada debido a los besos bastos que le había robado antes. Jimin sonrió satisfecho por la imagen que le deleitaba y se sentó en la cama.

—Vamos Yoongi –le ordenó—. Gatea hasta mí.

Yoongi le miró incrédulo de lo que le estaba diciendo, soltó una carcajada nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso gatear –protestó.

—Entonces… —sonrió engreído—. No tendrás esto –le indicó señalándose el bulto de en medio de los pantalones.

Yoongi chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y suspiró antes de agacharse poco a poco. No le gustaba rendirse a las órdenes de Jimin, pero no tenía elección, hacía ya un rato que necesitaba descargar su necesidad, y por mucho que le molestase, Jimin era el único que podía ayudarle.

—Esta me la vas a pagar –murmuró molesto.

—Shhh –tiró fuerte de la cadena lo que provocó que Yoongi tropezase en su camino—. No murmures o no tendrás nada.

Yoongi gateó con la vista fija en el suelo, contempló cómo sus manos se iban adelantando una a la otra despacio, hasta que se topó con los pies de Jimin. Sintió como la mano de Jimin le sujetaba el mentón y le alzaba la cabeza, para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos traviesos y llenos de orgullo que lo devoraban sin piedad, y que hacía que en su mente se repitiese una y otra vez el deseo loco de acabar consumiendo la noche en todas las zonas posibles de la casa.

Yoongi sonrió enfrentándose a la sonrisa de Jimin, y subió las manos por los muslos del menor, hábilmente desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de él despacio, mientras sus miradas todavía seguían fijas la una en la otra, despacio y con una calma que volvía loco a Jimin, desabrochó el pantalón y tiró de él, hacia abajo. Jimin alzó la cadera ligeramente para ayudarle a deshacerse de ellos. Yoongi arrojó los pantalones lejos al otro lado de la habitación, se lamió los labios y acarició el bulto en los calzoncillos del menor. Se relamió y utilizó la palma para apretar y frotar con cuidado, disfrutando de los gemidos que Jimin no reprimía, porque como él solía decir, todo lo que sale de él es irresistible.

Después de unas cuantas caricias que relajaron todavía más al menor, Yoongi decidió regalarle la presión y humedad de su lengua, acercó los labios al bulto y aprisionó ligeramente, usando la lengua como palanca. Jimin gimió algo más ronco, y tiró de la cadena para acercarlo más a él. Yoongi sabía lo que aquello significaba pero no iba a obedecerle tan pronto, no ahora que lo tenía en su terreno. Lamió con cuidado y dedicación todo el bulto, regalándole algún que otro mordisco suave, apenas perceptible pero que a Jimin le volvía loco, y comenzó a frotar sus testículos escondidos dentro de la prenda íntima, empapada ya de la saliva de Yoongi y los pre-flujos del menor  
.  
—Ah… Vamos Yoongi –gimió suplicante—. Cómeme la polla.

Yoongi no respondió, sólo sonrió y se separó de la zona necesitada de atención. Jimin soltó un largo gemido de protesta y clavó la mirada en los ojos traviesos de Yoongi, que lo analizaban desde el suelo. El mayor continuó gateando subiéndose encima de él, Jimin no protestó, sabía que si Yoongi disfrutaba, disfrutaría él.

El mayor se sentó sobre las caderas de Jimin y comenzó a frotar su trasero contra el miembro de Jimin. Y una vez más le sobraba tela. El menor comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Yoongi, acto del que no protestó el mayor y descubrió que no era el único con un problema a tratar. El miembro de Yoongi vibraba de necesidad bajo sus calzoncillos. De manera torpe y algo nerviosa, Jimin consiguió quitarle los pantalones a su compañero, y reanudó la fricción aumentando la sensación de placer todavía más.

No tardó demasiado en acariciar a Yoongi, en apretar su zona sensible y arrancarle gemidos de placer que el mayor intentaba ocultar, más por orgullo que otra cosa. Ambos movían la cadera en busca de más, no era suficiente el contacto de ambos miembros ya erectos, apretados contra la fina tela de la prenda íntima, necesitaban más. Jimin apartó de un empujón algo brusco a Yoongi tirándolo sobre la cama. Respiró hondo y se levantó de ésta.

—No… Hyung, hoy es la noche en la que elijo yo –murmuró antes recoger el cinturón del suelo, sujetar la cadena con los dientes.

—¿Qué? ¡Alto! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Jimin, no! –las palabras de Yoongi fueron calladas porque su cara se hundió en la almohada.

Jimin giró rápidamente su cuerpo, lo inmovilizó y agarró sus manos para atarlas con una perfección que cogió por sorpresa al mayor al respaldo de la cama con la ayuda del cinturón. Antes de que Yoongi protestara, Jimin comenzó a besarle por la espalda, lamiéndole desde la nuca hasta la cinturilla del calzoncillo. Yoongi jadeó e intentó moverse como protesta, lo que hizo que Jimin tirase de la cadena elevándole por el cuello.

—Ah… —Yoongi ahogó un gemido cuando Jimin se deshizo de su ropa interior— ¿Te diviertes?

—Me divertiré más si cooperas –sonrió el menor antes de darle un suave cachete en la nalga pálida, regalándose un ligero color rosado—. Uhm… esto es delicioso.

—¡Ah… Jimin-ah! –protestó Yoongi, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando sintió que la presión del cuerpo del menor disminuía.

Giró la cabeza y contempló como Jimin se acercaba al armario, lo abría y rebuscaba entre unas bolsas. Se giró sonriente y le mostró el bote de lubricante de sandía. Yoongi no pudo reprimirse y soltó una carcajada. El menor corrió de nuevo hacia él y se sentó sobre sus piernas para deslizar un poco de lubricante por sus caderas. Yoongi se revolvió, el líquido era viscoso y estaba frío, pero rápidamente esa sensación se mezcló con la calidez de la lengua de Jimin, llenándolo de una sensación única. El joven se divirtió torturando al mayor mientras jugaba con su lengua, el lubricante comestible y sus nalgas y espalda. Cuando estuvo completamente placentero y el calor en el interior de Yoongi ya era insoportable, Jimin abrió las nalgas ya rosadas de los ligeros chupetones y mordiscos que le había proporcionado y derramó una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre su entrada.

—¡Ah! Esta frío Jiminnie –volvió a protestar revolviéndose debajo de él.

—Vamos, vamos Hyung, ni que fuera la primera vez –rió divertido antes de acariciarle la entrada con un dedo.

Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que el cuerpo de Suga aceptó la intromisión de su dedo, las caderas se movieron y la respiración se aceleró cuando unió un segundo dedo a la compañía del otro. Ambas falanges se movían al unísono, se abrían, dibujaban círculos y golpeaban su interior y sólo obtenían jadeos y gemidos como respuesta. Jimin estaba demasiado excitado e impaciente, tiró de la cadena del cuello de Yoongi para girar su rostro y lo besó goloso. Sus lenguas se mezclaron, revolvieron y jugaron con pasión antes de que el menor se separara. Un hilo casi transparente de saliva los unió por unos segundos, pero Jimin actuó rápido. Soltó al mayor, que protestó por las rozaduras que el cinturón le ocasionó, lo giró y sonrió travieso, a lo que Yoongi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jimin se levantó para deshacerse de su calzoncillo, mientras contemplaba como Suga abría las piernas y lo llamaba suplicante.  
—Vamos Jiminie, no me hagas esperar más.

Jimin respiró hondo ante la visión que su hyung le regalaba, se apresuró a saltar de nuevo a la cama y a robarle de nuevo otro beso, esta vez ambos jugaron, lucharon y abordaron la boca del otro. Jimin agarró de nuevo la cadena y tiró de ella para juntar el cuerpo de Yoongi con el suyo, arrancándole un gemido profundo. El mayor se frotó contra su miembro duro y palpitante y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Soy todo tuyo, Jiminnie –susurró antes de volver a besarle.

Jimin sonrió y continuó besándole, buscó torpe el bote de lubricante por la cama, lo agarró y se echó algo del líquido sabor sandía en el miembro. Yoongi lo agarró y lo acarició para extenderle todo el lubricante por la extremidad y sonrió cuando dio por terminada la tarea. Antes de que Jimin consiguiese recostarle de nuevo, Yoongi lo empujó suavemente, sentándose sobre él, agarró la longitud del menor y comenzó a penetrarse poco a poco con ella. Jimin gimió tan alto que cualquiera de los demás compañeros hubiese sabido lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación de haber estado en el apartamento, esperó a que el mayor se acostumbrase a la intrusión y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. Yoongi no se detuvo, respondió a sus embestidas con un movimiento rápido. Ambos comenzaron una danza sin control y llena de increíbles sensaciones.

Jimin consiguió tumbar a Yoongi sobre el colchón y embestirlo con toda su fuerza, golpeando así la zona sensible del mayor. Éste jadeó y arañó la espalda de Jimin suplicándole por más. Estaba demasiado extasiado como para escucharse a sí mismo, el orgullo había quedado en un segundo plano cuando Jimin se había apoderado de él. Ambos muchachos se movían a merced del otro, sus cuerpos se sincronizaron hasta tal punto que las embestidas de Jimin siempre acertaban en el punto de Yoongi y éste apretaba los músculos aprisionándole el miembro. Los cuerpos de ambos muchachos se tensaron y juntos llegaron al clímax. Yoongi se derramó entre ambos cuerpos y Jimin inundó todo interior del mayor.

Los dos muchachos descansaban uno al lado del otro sobre el colchón recuperando la respiración y todavía excitados por la actividad previa. Jimin giró sobre su cuerpo y miró divertido a Yoongi y descansaba acurrucado contra él.

—¿Estás cansado, hyung?

—¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí? –contestó molesto el mayor devolviéndole la sonrisa—. La noche es larga, Jiminie –anunció Yoongi subiéndose de nuevo sobre Jimin y colocando la cadena que colgaba de su cuello alrededor de las manos del menor—. Y no voy a desaprovechar el regalo.

Yoongi apresó los labios de Jimin con los suyos y apretó la cadena hasta conseguir que las manos del menor estuviesen bien sujetas. La noche era larga, pero Jimin no se esperaba que ese regalo que Namjoon le había dejado con una nota que decía «Yoongi siempre lo observaba cuando íbamos a la tienda, seguro que le gustará ;) No hace falta que me des las gracias.», le fuese a dar la mejor noche de sus días.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí está!! Este es mi primer fic de BTS ( y espero que no sea el último >-


End file.
